Piloswine (Pokémon)
|} Piloswine (Japanese: イノムー Inomoo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 33 and, starting in Generation IV, evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Piloswine is a big, brown, furry Pokémon with an impressive hump on its back. It also has two tusks made of ice, which seem small but can be lethal. These tusks thicken when it snows, and they are smaller on a female Piloswine than on a male. It has floppy ears that are sensitive to sound. Piloswine has two beady eyes in its head; however, these are usually covered up by tufts of fur. As it is usually unable to see, it checks surroundings with its sensitive pig-like nose instead. Its hair is so long that it usually covers its small, hoofed legs. Despite the small size of its legs, its hooves ensure even footing on icy ground. Piloswine tend to inhabit cold places, such as , mountainous regions and frozen tundra. It often digs for food buried beneath snow and ice. In the anime Major appearances Pryce's Piloswine Pryce's Piloswine first appeared in As Cold as Pryce. Pryce thought that it abandoned him when he was a young after the two of them got hit by a 's , and thus became cold and bitter. When Pryce found his Piloswine in a cave and frozen solid with a Burn-Healing Herb, Pryce let go of his coldness. Pryce later used Piloswine in his Gym against in the following episode. Dawn's Piloswine 's evolved into a Piloswine in Sleepless in Pre-Battle. It later evolved into in A Breed Stampede!. Other Multiple Piloswine appeared in the banned episode EP250, under the ownership of the Nurse Joy living inside the . They wore harnesses and were used for sledding through the Ice Cave. Minor appearances Piloswine debuted in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, where it was one of the Pokémon captured in the Poacher's cage at the start of the film. Its appearance in the film was very brief, lasting barely a second. A Piloswine appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk as one of the Pokémon resting in some hot springs. A 's Piloswine appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. In Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, during the chase between the Pichu Brothers and a , the Pichu Brothers disguised themselves as a Piloswine. However, the Houndour wasn't easily fooled and eventually dismantled the disguise, revealing the Pichu Brothers. A Piloswine appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A Piloswine appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries . Piloswine's entire body is covered with fur, which makes it hard to see, so it uses its nose to sense its environment instead.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Piloswine appeared in Piloswine Whine, under the control of Carl, who used its sheer power to devastate Ecruteak City with an . However, defeated it easily with 's Politoed. A Piloswine appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 6, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Crysta Cave, Hia Valley}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Layuda Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Glacial Underpass (B1-B9), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 295}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- 's. They hang out in the Iceberg Zone. Piloswine really likes to play . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=221 |name2=Piloswine |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Ground |evo2= + knowing |no3=473 |name3=Mamoswine |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Piloswine and its evolutionary family. ** Piloswine and its evolutionary family are also the only Pokémon weak to the types of all three starter Pokémon. * Piloswine was designed by Shigeki Morimoto. Origin Piloswine's size and appearance seem to be based on a combination of a and a , whose mountainous habitat echoes that of the Ice Path in northern Johto. It also shares traits with s and s. Name origin Piloswine is a combination of ''pilose (to be covered in distinct hairs) and . It might invoke "pile o' swine", due to its tall and shaggy form. It may also come from the word "Pil" (Elephant in Hebrew). Inomoo may be a combination of 猪 inoshishi (boar) and ブーブー bū bū (an for oinking). In other languages and |fr=Cochignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Piloswine|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Keifel|demeaning= From , and possibly |it=Piloswine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메꾸리 Mekkuri|komeaning= Possibly from and |zh_cmn=長毛豬 / 长毛猪 Chángmáozhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Пилосвайн Pilosvayn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Pryce's Piloswine * Dawn's Piloswine External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with AncientPower de:Keifel es:Piloswine fr:Cochignon it:Piloswine ja:イノムー zh:长毛猪